


Don't Listen to a Word I Say

by WelcometoGeekdomThyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on a stargate sg-1 episode, vulcan kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometoGeekdomThyla/pseuds/WelcometoGeekdomThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine scientific exploration, Jim, of course, touches something he shouldn't. Language barriers are formed and Spock discovers he likes them. Hm.<br/>Based on a Stargate SG-1 episode. It's not necessary to watch the episode. I basically lay out a parallel Star Trek universe plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I Remind You...

“Captain, may I remind you that regulations state--”

  
“That neither the Captain nor the First Officer should be on the away team? No, Spock, you may not remind me.” Jim held up a hand to forestall his First Officer’s next words.

“Yes, I know it is too late for that, Spock. Tell me, how many times have we had this discussion?”

“Thirty four and a half, sir.”

“Awesome. And how many times have I actually heeded your advice and stayed aboard?”

The Vulcan stayed silent, raising an eyebrow when Jim grinned back at him. They entered the turbolift and entered the deck of the briefing room.

“That’s what I thought, Commander. Now, you’re a logical Vulcan, correct?”

If Spock had been human he would have rolled his eyes fondly. As it was, Spock was Vulcan, and did not feel fondness. Or roll his eyes.

“Is there any other kind of Vulcan, Captain?” Jim’s eyes twinkled back at him.

“Of course not, Mr. Spock. Now, don’t you think the time you spend lecturing me on this subject could be better spent doing something, oh, I don’t know, productive?” The turbolift stopped at their destination and they exited in sync, Spock just a step behind his Captain at his right shoulder.

“I suppose I could use the time to remind you of the five mission reports you owe Starfleet Command.”

“Aw, come on, Spock, take it easy on me.”

“Yes Captain.”

The briefing room awaiting them, empty, as the rest of the usual bridge crew was still instituting orbit around their mission point and calling up their replacements. Spock and Jim took their seats and sat in comfortable silence while the remainder of the bridge crew trickled in. Doctor McCoy came in first.

“Jim, why am I here? This is an exploratory science mission. I’ve got better things to do than listen to Spock drone on about how “fascinating sedimentary concentrations are in their placement and constitution”. I do have patients, you know.”

“How long did it take you to memorize that, Bones? Anyway, did you even read the mission briefing?”

The doctor and Spock stared at him.

“Did _you _,__ Jim?” Jim went on the defense.

“Yeah, so what?” His friend smirked at him.

“I think Spock is wearing off on you.” McCoy removed his hands from his hips and collapsed into his usual chair.

“You are welcome, Captain,” commented Spock.

“Why, thank you, Commander.”

“God help us,” the doctor muttered under his breath.

Soon enough Sulu, Chekov and uhura traipsed in together, talking about a new ensign’s first shift on the bridge. Scotty was the last to arrive.

“Okay, people, settle in. The sooner we brief, the sooner we can get down there. Is Doctor McCoy the only one who didn’t read the mission briefing?” Everyone nodded enthusiastically, leaving McCoy even more confused. “Then Spock, do you want to explain to the good doctor why we’re here?” The doctor glared at Jim but stayed silent. Spock ignored the interaction and began to speak.

“When Vulcan was lost,” the room sobered, “many important recorded discoveries were destroyed. The planet we are currently orbiting was the site of such a discovery. During a scientific exploration, a group of Vulcan researchers found a cavern that seemed to be a meeting place for four species. There are four languages present, though only one of them is recognizable as being High Vulcan. This is all that can be remembered of the cavern, and all those who were present during its discovery were also lost with Vulcan. All that we have left are the coordinates of the beam-down point. We have been ordered by Starfleet Command, at the request of the Vulcan High Council, to re-examine the cavern in question and record our conversations.”

“Very succinct, but can anyone tell me exactly what I’m not understanding here that has you all so excited to get down there?” McCoy grumbled. Sulu and Chekov were practically bouncing out of their seats by this point.

“If I may, keptin? Vat the Commander iz saying--”

“Let me, Pavel,” Sulu interjected. “Doctor, as Commander Spock mentioned, there are four languages in that cavern. The other languages are unknown. That means that there are three sentient species out there that had an alliance with Vulcans in the past. Odds are that they are superior to us. They might not even be from our galaxy. Imagine the lifeforms!”

“And the spoken languages,” added Uhura.

“And th’ advances in technologae!” Scotty couldn’t help by chime in.

The doctor mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously along the lines of “And I supposed the medical advantages…”

Jim beamed at his crew.

“So it’s settled then. Spock, Uhura, Sulu, you’re with me. Sorry Chekov, Scotty, Bones. You’re all needed here.”

“It is all right, keptin.”

“Aye, sir.”

“I have patients anyway.”

“Okay dismissed. Away team, transporter room in ten.”


	2. Jim, Don't Touch the Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They beam down to the planet. The cavern is not a cavern. Jim touches the thing.

Moments later they were all prepared to beam down. The away team, consisting of the Captain, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, and Giotto, the Chief of Security. They weren’t expecting any trouble, Jim told the group, but that had never stopped trouble before. For once, Jim wanted to stay on the safe side.

“Energize, Mr. Scott.”

“Aye sir.”

When they beamed down they weren’t far from the location of the cavern. Spock was the one to point it out, of course, his superior eyes spotting an irregularity in a nearby cliff face. It was a short hike from there when Uhura found a hidden path leading up to their destination.

To their surprise, there wasn’t an open cavern awaiting them above, but a door camouflaged in the rock. Jim was the first to approach it, and like the doors on their own ship, it slid open at his presence. Revealed was not a cavern, but a solid, cubic room. It was hardly large enough to hold the away team, and there appeared to be no other entrance besides the one they’d used.

“Everyone stay back until Spock and I can determine what the room is. Spock?”

“Coming, Captain.”

While their crew guarded the door, Jim and Spock entered the tiny quarters. Spock, being Spock, waved his tricorder over the walls, murmuring to himself when glowing letters carved in the rock made themselves known. Jim, meanwhile, was drawn to the peculiar stand in the center of the room. It was cylindrical, but the core was missing. Jim in his curiosity peered into the hole, managing to catch Spock’s eye as he did so.

“Captain, I would advise that you refrain--”

“Relax, Spock. I’ll be--” A white light shot out from the core of the stand and Jim was knocked back against the wall and slumped to the ground.

“Captain!” Spock exclaimed.

“--fine.”

Jim blacked out.


	3. Dammit Jim, You Touched the Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early consequences of Jim touching the thing.

“--no good son of a--”

“I do not think that insulting the Captain while he is unconscious will benefit anyone, Doctor.”

Jim grinned inwardly.

“You never know, Spock.” He waved a hand when they both whipped their heads to look at him. “Hey.”

“Jim. How many times do I have to tell you, ‘Ask first, touch later’?”

“Apparently a few times more, Doctor.”

“You know, for once we agree.”

“It is an extreme circumstance.”

“Have you two no _katras_? Give a man a break,” the Captain muttered. He worked his way into a sitting position and looked around to see that he was in Sickbay. “So when can I be released, Bones? … Bones?” When his eyes returned to his friend and First Officer he found that they were staring at him with peculiar looks on their faces.

“What did you say?” McCoy asked, bringing out his medical scanner. Jim frowned up at him.

“I dunno. What did I say?” Spock stepped forward to answer.

“You used the Vulcan word for the mind and soul, _katra _.__ May I ask where you learned this word, Captain?”

“Did I say that? I don’t know, I must have heard you say it at some point, right? Come off it Bones, I’m fine. Just a slip of the tongue, is all.” The doctor rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, and I’m a monkey’s uncle, Jim.” He lowered the scanner and sighed. “Well, I can’t find anything physically wrong with you, but I still want you to stop by here tomorrow. Off-duty for at least 24 hours, just to be sure.”

“Bones come on! I’m perfectly healthy.”

“24 hours, Jim. Spock, make sure he gets back to his quarters.”

“Yes doctor.”

“I don’t need you to babysit me, Spock.” Wordlessly the Vulcan gestured to the door, giving a pointed glance at McCoy.

“Oh please, we all know you would have checked in on him anyway Spock. Go on now, both of you. You’re cluttering up my Sickbay. Jim, don’t you dare hesitate to come back here if and when you start feeling weird.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. See you later Bones.”

Together Jim and Spock left Sickbay and headed for the turbolift, directing it to the deck their neighboring quarters were on. As the turbolift glided, they stood awkwardly together, strangely out of sync and comfort with each other. However, when the door opened again, they were back to their normal 1-2-step formation.

“I suppose you want me to write up my report, right Spock?”

“The mission reports are to be written at the Captain’s leisure, sir.”

“Well I have 24 hours of free time, so I might as well.” They paused outside the door to Jim’s quarters. “You wanna help me with the paperwork?”

“I have several hours of available time, Captain.”

“You could just say yes, you know.” Spock cocked his head.

“I believe I just did.”

They entered Jim’s quarters and Jim collapsed into the chair at his desk, gesturing to the seat across from him. Spock stood for a moment in that stiff position of his, as if recalling something, and then walked towards their joined bathroom.

“I would like to grab my PADD in order to be more efficient, Captain.”

“Spock, I’ve told you to call me Jim when it’s just you and me. And you don’t need to ask my permission for everything.”

When they had finally settled, Spock with his PADD and a mug of Vulcan-spiced tea, and Jim with his pen and papers and a cup of coffee. In silence they worked on their personal accounts of the day’s mission, and then Jim handed his over to Spock for him to read. For a moment Spock just raised an eyebrow at it, but then he asked a question.

“What did you see when you looked into the core of the stand in the middle of the room?” Jim looked at him.

“You mean besides the blinding white light that knocked me into the wall?”

“Yes, Captain, besides the white light.”

Jim got up and began to pace across the room.

“It was weird, Spock. I was kind of drawn to it. It didn’t look like the core had a bottom. It just kind of went straight down. A _gosh _.__ But I swear I didn’t mean to touch it, Spock. It was a _kisheya_.” Spock immediately rose to his feet and took hold of his Captain’s arm. “Spock what the--”

“I believe that being attacked by the artifact on the planet has affected you in ways that we have not yet fathomed. We are going back to Sickbay.” Jim tried to wrench his arm away but couldn’t pull away from the Vulcan’s superior strength.

“The hell we are. Spock, what are you talking about? There’s nothing wrong with me!” Spock started to pull Jim towards the door. “SPOCK.” Jim brought out his Captain’s voice. “Let go of me right now and that’s an order.” Spock released him and darted to the other side of the room. “Spock, relax, I just want to know what’s going on before you drag me to see Bones. What’s wrong?” Pulling at the shirt of his uniform, Spock closed his eyes. His cheeks, Jim noticed, were twinged with a faint green sheen. He waited for his First Officer to compose himself.

“In the span of the past two point seven three minutes you have spoken two words in Vulcan. They are both words that I am certain you did not know presently. In fact, you do not seem to know that you are using them. I believe that when you touched the cylinder on the planet you may have tapped into an unknown well of knowledge that is making you say such things.”

Jim blinked at him.

“I spoke Vulcan? I don’t even… Spock, are you sure? Who am I kidding, of course you’re sure. You’re you. But I mean, to me, I’m speak perfect Eingelsu I DID IT AGAIN DIDN’T I.” Jim’s eyes widened and if he didn’t know better he would have said Spock’s did too. “Spock, what’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know, Jim.”

“Wow, it must be bad if you’re using contractions. You only use those if you’re really upset.” Spock looked like he was going to protest, but Jim stopped him. “Come on, I concede. Let’s go to Bones and figure this out.”


	4. Well That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim loses his English and starts flirting with Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on Jim's dialogue will be in brackets. Sorry, but I'm not gonna translate the whole thing into Vulcan, and I'm also not going to show going through Spock every time Jim needs to talk. So most of the time the brackets are Jim, though sometimes it's Spock. It's pretty obvious who is who. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days. Enjoy this one for now!

By the time the pair reached Sickbay Jim had lost almost all of his English. Bones, seeing them arrive, barged out of his office, already cursing.

“Dammit, Jim, what did you do now? It’s been fifteen goddamn minutes, and you’re here willingly, which means it’s serious.” He brought out the medi-scanner. “So I repeat. What. did. you. do?”

Jim rolled his eyes and rambled off a line of Vulcan that Spock translated as, “I seem to have lost the ability to speak English.” This prompted Jim to complain that Spock didn’t properly translate what he said, to which the Vulcan replied, in Jim’s now only spoken language so the doctor wouldn’t understand, “I am not going to repeat the ludicrous phrasing of your sentences.” Before Jim could retaliate McCoy yelled at the pair of them.

“That’s enough! Spock, what the hell happened?”

“I believe that when the Captain gazed into the cylinder on the planet, it transferred at least one of the languages in the room, Vulcan, to Jim’s consciousness, and it has now replaced his ability to speak English.”

“Shit.” Jim muttered, the word instead coming out in Vulcan and startling McCoy.

“Knowing Jim, that was a swear, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“And he can still understand English when we speak it?”

“So far.”

“Well at least he gets to learn how to curse in Vulcan. I should write it down to use on you,” the doctor grumbled.

Spock stiffened. “It would be disturbing to hear you butcher my language, doctor.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Uh, guys?” Jim tried to speak, slowing down his rate of speech in the hopes that his English would come through. No such luck. Spock answered though, translating for the doctor as he went.

[We need to brief the bridge crew to what’s happened so we can declare you Acting Captain, Spock.]

“If I may, Captain, you will need someone to translate for you.”

[Does Uhura speak Vulcan?]

“Not at the level that I do.”

“Scotty can man the store while you two figure out how to fix this.” McCoy added.

“I believe that if we get the Captain to New Vulcan, the healers there will be able to restore him to his previous state.”

[Great. Not that I mind speaking Vulcan, of course, but I’d prefer if I could choose when I spoke it.] He jumped off the biobed amidst McCoy’s protests. [Spock, tell him that we’ll come back if I turn out to be even more messed up that I already am.] His First Officer relayed the information and once again they left Sickbay, leaving McCoy storming around the room.

“Where to, Captain?”

[I think we should contact Pike first, explain the situation, and then get our next set of orders. Then we can brief the others.]

“I concur.”

They rounded the corner to the turbolift and Jim had another thought.

[What if someone tries to talk to me? I can’t just roll off a string of Vulcan.]

“I will take care of it.” The Vulcan responded as he entered the turbolift. Jim followed him and, again, they were alone in the enclosed space. Jim peered at Spock and was surprised to see the dark eyes he knew so well gazing back at him.

[What are you staring at?] Spock started, as if ashamed to be caught staring.

“It is nothing, Captain.”

[Yeah, I’m sure.]

They continued in silence, the only sound being the glide of their transportation. When the door opened Spock mumbled “Vulcan suits you,” and skirted around Jim to exit. The Captain could only gape after him until his body finally responded and he bolted after the Vulcan. Spock was already standing at parade rest at Jim’s quarter-doors, staring pointedly at the wall across from him. The sight, combined with the realization that Spock’s ears were tinged green in a Vulcan blush, couldn’t help but make Jim beam at his--the Vulcan in front of him and brush past as he ordered the doors open.

[Pike is gonna love this.] He called over his shoulder as he stripped out of his Command gold, leaving only the regulation black undershirt. [Spock, are you coming in or not?]

“I am coming, Captain.”

[If you keep calling me Captain when we’re in private then I’m going to start saying things that you never imagined you would ever hear in Vulcan.]

“Understood. Captain.” Once again stoic, he came to stand behind Jim, who was now sitting at his comm trying to keep his jaw from dropping. Was Spock flirting with him? And why did his eyes suddenly seem so dark and WHOA where did that train of thought come from?

Uhura showed up on the screen to report that Admiral Pike was about to be patched through.

[Thanks Uhura.]

“You are welcome Captain. Oh my g--” She was cut off as her wide-eyed face was replaced by Pike’s jovial one.

“Hey Jim. And Spock! A pleasant surprise. I’m assuming this isn’t just a social call, then.”

[Afraid not, Admiral.] Jim winced as he spoke without thinking and he watched Pike’s face cloud with confusion. [I’m getting too used to this, Spock. Tell him.]  
Spock informed Admiral Pike of their current situation while Jim watched, passive and quiet.

“I have to say, Jim, you sure have a tendency to step in it.” Jim threw his hands up in response. “I have to check with Command, but deter to New Vulcan. Since this isn’t a time-sensitive mission, I’m sure the other admirals will agree with me.”

[At least I learned that Spock has a thing for the Vulcan language.]

[I do not, Jim. And I will not translate such to Admiral Pike.]

“Ah,” Pike snorted through the transmission. “I’ll leave you two to bicker then. I want a full report as soon as possible. Pike out.”

[You’re blushing.] Jim teased.

[Jim if you would refrain--]

[Hey, I got you to speak Vulcan back, and not just to retort when no one could understand you.] He grinned and comm’d Uhura, ordering the bridge crew and Scotty to the briefing room for the second time that day. At least someone else understood him. Spock still standing at parade rest behind him. [Come on Spock, let’s get to the briefing room. On the way you can speak more Vulcan.] From the doorway he turned around and winked at his First Officer. [It suits you.]

Spock’s breath may or may not have caught in his throat.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock brief the crew on the situation and then Spock bolts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters coming up today, this being one of them. Gonna type the other one up in a sec. They're short but sweet. Or something. I dunno. Enjoy.

Jim and Spock strolled into the briefing room after everyone else, and so they were met by stares and gawking.

“Is it true, keptin?” Chekov started bluntly. Jim sighed at his youngest bridge member and nodded.

[Thanks for letting absolutely everyone know, Uhura. Much appreciated.] He sunk into his usual seat and waved at Spock to proceed, ignoring the jaws dropping around him at his fluent Vulcan. Spock, now used to explaining his Captain’s plight, was able to shorten the speech even further this time, and Jim zoned back in as the Vulcan was explaining how they were going to fix the predicament that was Jim himself.

“Commander Scott, you are now Acting Captain. I will remain with Captain Kirk to translate and to monitor his remain English."

“What do you mean, his remaining English?” Sulu asked.

[Yeah, Spock, what do you mean?] added Jim.

“It is not out of the question that as the Vulcan continues to invade the Captain’s mind, he will begin to lose the ability to understand any English at all.”

“Well shit.” Scotty murmured as the room fell silent. Jim gave him a thumbs up and an [I concur].

“How long will it take us to get to New Vulcan?” interrupted Uhura, as she rose from her seat. The rest of them joined her.

“Approximately a week, by my calculations.”

“Thank you, Chekov. I’ll make sure my lads in Engineering give us all she’s got. Uh… meeting dismissed?” Scotty glanced at Jim who nodded back at him.

[Now what, Spock?] Jim asked when they were the only ones left in the room. He felt weird to not be heading to the bridge with his crew, but he couldn’t very well captain a starship when he couldn’t even manage English. [We have a week to kill.]

“You must pardon me, Captain, but I have an experiment that needs tending and it cannot be ignored.”

[Oh.] He observed the Vulcan, whose parade rest stance seemed even stiffer than usual. [Can I watch? I swear I won’t interrupt or… distract you.] Spock raised his eyebrow at him and it disappeared into his hairline.

[I find it hard to believe that you could ever cease being distracting, Jim.]

[Oh yeah?] Jim took a step closer to his First Officer and when he saw Spock’s eyes widen he knew the Vulcan was one step from darting to the other side of the room. [I’ll take that bet.] The brown eyes darkened in something that couldn’t be classified as anger.

“Vulcans do not gamble, Captain.” Spock slipped past him and almost jogged down the corridor, away from the briefing room, and away from Jim.


	6. In Which Jim Alternates between Zoning Out and Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim overdoes it and they learn another side effect of the whole can't-speak-English thing Jim has going on.

Since he didn’t want to push his luck with Spock, Jim headed to the rec room to amuse himself for a few hours. But Jim being Jim, he wasn’t occupied for long before he got bored and decided to go to the gym instead. By this time word had reached most of the ship about Jim’s trouble and when he did encounter another crew member, they asked him yes or no questions or just gave him a wave.

Running had always been a source of release for Jim, and he immediately headed for the treadmills when he reached his destination. He started off slow but quickly amped the speed to five miles an hour, arms and legs pumping furiously as he worked out his anger at his current situation.

He must have lost track of time because the next time he looked up, chocolate brown eyes were piercing his. He stumbled and shut off the treadmill before he could be ejected backwards off it. Spock was soon at his side to hand him a towel and question his wellbeing.

[I thought you had an experiment to do.]

[It ended prematurely. Have you been here for the entirety of the past four hours?] Spock asked as they left for their quarters.

[Well, no, I was in the rec room for a while-- Four hours? It’s been four hours?] Spock stopped beside him, concern unusually plain on his features. [Relax, it’s not like I blacked out or anything. I just didn’t know I’d been running that long. Not necessarily--] One of his knees buckled. [--what I’d planned.] As always, Spock was there to offer assistance, transferring most of Jim’s weight to himself. [Sorry Spock. I know you don’t really do touch.]

[I have grown accustomed to it. Shall we proceed to Doctor McCoy?]

[Can we just get to my quarters and comm him from there?]

[As you wish.] Jim laughed at the reference to an Old Terran film, but he didn’t explain to Spock when he asked. Undoubtedly the Vulcan would balk if he realized the possible meaning behind his words.

 

Jim lay down on his bed, rolling his eyes as his two best friends argued over him. Again.

“You were supposed to be watching him.”

“I am not the Captain’s keeper.”

“Bullshit.”

“ _Kroykah! _”__ Jim yelled from his prone position. They fell silent.

“I know that one,” grumbled the doctor from above.

[Bones, I just overworked myself.]

“Yeah, but you’ve never lost track of time like that. Spock, what’s your take on it?”

“I am unsure,” replied the Vulcan from the foot of the bed. “It could be that the relic is taking a firmer hold of the captain’s concentration. I would need more data to come to a stronger conclusion.

[Awesome.]

“My sentiments exactly, kid. Now, you’ve got yourself on strict bedrest, and Spock, don’t even let him out of your sight except to use the bathroom, got that?”

“---- doctor.”

[Uh oh.] His friends riveted their eyes to him. Spock stepped forwards and searched Jim’s face while McCoy once again waved his medical scanner over his friend.

“What’s wrong, Jim?”

[Remember that whole ‘won’t understand English anymore’ thing we were talking about?] Bones responded but instead Jim heard nonsense. [Yeah, just like that.] Spock and McCoy exchanged glances and Jim could see the worry pass between them. Spock moved to the comm station and signalled the bridge.

“Aye, Commander, what can I do for ya?”  
“You can increase our speed if possible,” the Vulcan retorted. Jim breathed a sigh of relief as he understood it all.

“I’m giving her ------ got, sir,” came the reply from the bridge, taking away the momentary satisfaction. “Is ---- okay?”

[Bones it’s getting worse what do I do?] Jim panicked. His friend just stared back at him wide-eyed, also stressed out. The Captain’s eyes moved to Spock and caught them there. He stopped placating Commander Scott and said, “Spock out,” before rushing (as much as Vulcans rush) to Jim’s bedside.

[I am going to fix this. It will be all right.]

[I thought Vulcans didn’t lie], came the mournful reply as Jim sought comfort from his usually stoic friend.

[They do not. I will fix this, Jim.] The human smiled up at his First Officer.

[I know. You always do. I trust you.]


	7. And You Thought Vulcans Didn't Feel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock feels. Not that he would like to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, folks, that's right, this is a Spock chapter! I thought I should change it up a bit. Plus all the people reading this fic are making me nervous. Pressure, man. Okay, so this chapter is fairly short, but the next two chapters are already written and just need to be typed out. Since I don't plan on working on this over the weekend, I'll just set up the next chapter (IT'S A BONES CHAPTER AREN'T YOU EXCITED BECAUSE I AM) to upload tomorrow, and the chapter after that, back to Jim (it's really long and adorable though) to upload Sunday. So I'll see y'all... Monday... or whatever. Depends.

Spock thought that hiding in the science department would give him time to organize his troublesome emotions towards Jim. This was not so. In fact, when the experiment ended sooner than expected, he became even more inclined to find his Captain. While walking the halls of the Enterprise he heard whispers that the Captain had been running in the gym for, and he quoted, “an awfully long time”. And so that was how he found the object of his… thoughts… jogging on autopilot, eyes glazed and body… glistening. If the Vulcan focused his telepathy in his Captain’s direction, he could sense that Jim wasn’t even thinking of anything in particular. There was no emotion stemming from Jim either; strange enough for a human, but even more unsettling when it came to Jim, usually so full of vibrant feeling and energy. This would not do at all.

He became aware that Jim’s eyes had snapped to him. His Captain was, as McCoy would say, ‘coming out of it’. As soon as Jim noticed him his coordination slipped and he almost fell off the current piece of gym equipment. Spock took the proper course of action, grabbing hold of a clean towel from a nearby rack and making his way to Jim. They exchanged pleasantries, all of Spock’s attention drawn to the way Jim’s body was behaving. When his friend’s knees buckled he had to conceal his concern, though he was never sure what he did or did not hide from Jim. The human had the uncanny gift of knowing what Spock was feeling (not that Spock would ever admit it) even when he knew his face was as inexpressive as it always was.

He escorted Jim to his quarters and sent for Doctor McCoy. While they waited for his arrival Spock stood watch from the end of the bed, unsure as he always was as to the protocol to follow in order to comfort someone. He was certain that there were no guidelines to their current situation, and yet he was also sure that he was not handling the circumstances in the most efficient manner.

The doctor entered in his usual aggravated mental state, citing that Spock should have brought his Captain to Sickbay, regardless of Jim’s wishes. It was during the banter over this fact that Jim interrupted and all three of them were made aware that Jim was losing the last of his English, perceiving parts of sentences as random syllables instead of their actual order.

It would be illogical to deny that Spock was alarmed at this new revelation. It would also be impossible to avoid the fact that there were few things, if any at all, that Spock would not do to help his Captain. To help Jim.

He would fix this, he vowed, not only to himself but to his Captain, doing anything in his power to quell the panic in those impossibly blue eyes that he knew so well.

And Vulcans did not lie.


	8. I'm Surrounded by Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones thinks to the point where he needs a drink.

Let it not be said that Doctor Leonard McCoy was xenophobic. Because he wasn’t. Maybe sometimes he came off that way, but he had a full appreciation for every species he’s ever come across or heard of.

That being said, Vulcans were idiots. Even Spock.

Especially Spock.

Despite their differences, he respected Spock’s determination to keep Jim safe. Jim was the one thing they had in common, and he’d be damned if he let arguments with Spock ruin how the trio worked as a team.

The only thing he couldn’t understand was how the two idiots didn’t see what they meant to each other. During the beginning, before Jim was Captain and was just a smartass that McCoy brought along to keep an eye on, Jim had been cast down to Delta Vega and met an older Vulcan, who they learned was an alternate Spock. Of course, Bones wasn’t supposed to be aware of it, but he figured it out by the way Jim looked at the old man; the same way he looked at the younger Spock, if not fonder.

Plus Jim had blurted it out during a drunken shore leave. He’d also mentioned some weird Vulcan mind trick where he’d seen his alternate self watch Spock Sr. die. Jim had felt that pain, through the Vulcan’s memories. Bones knew that his Jim could never go through that with his Spock.

And when the roles were reversed in this universe… well, they didn’t talk about Spock’s little rampage that had almost ruined their chance at saving Jim. No one had even told the Captain about Spock’s reaction. At least, not how out of control it had gotten.

The point was that they both knew the extent of what the other person meant to them. But they didn’t understand what they meant to each other.

Idiots, the pair of them.

He could understand the denial on Jim’s part. The kid was not good with emotion. Between Tarsus, Frank, and guilt over Pike, Jim no longer let himself get attached to people. That only made things worse when a crew member died, though, because then Jim would blame himself for not knowing that person better. There was really no winning with emotion, and while that was personally McCoy’s philosophy, he didn’t like the kid shutting himself down as well.

It was surprising even to McCoy when he realized that he expected Spock to come forward about his feelings first. But he’d thought this through. Spock was half-human. He’d already tried shutting off all his emotion, but by now he had to realize that Jim got under his skin more than anyone. You can’t keep him out forever. With Jim Kirk, you never could.

Thinking like Spock, McCoy surmised that Spock would come to the conclusion that it would be more… efficient, or whatever… to get everything out in the open and enter a relationship with his Captain. Hell, they were practically in one already. They ate together, worked together, played chess even. When one was injured in Sickbay the other had to be forced out to make McCoy’s job easier, and then they would just pace the hallway or demand updates from the bridge every half hour. There was no doubt about it: when it came to each other, Jim and Spock were compromised.

Watching them circle each other now was just fuel to the fire, and it was becoming obvious to everyone besides the pair in question. Spock had hardly left Jim’s side, especially since their Captain started to lose the last of his English. Uhura probably could have translated for Jim, but Spock had insisted, handing over the reigns of the Enterprise to Scotty. And even McCoy could see how Spock looked at Jim when he spoke Vulcan, and how Jim looked to Spock for assurance.

It was obvious that if Jim and Spock didn’t get together soon, Bones would have to interfere himself. For the good of the ship, of course.

He was going to need a drink. Or three.

 


	9. In Denial Over Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, sweetie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I'm bored and whatnot I'm just gonna upload this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow like I planned because it's just been sitting in my Drive and I wanna get it out. Gotta say, I'm pretty proud of this chapter.  
> Don't have high hopes for the rest though.  
> I'm just staring at 'Chapter 10' and trying not to panic.  
> Plus it's been an emotional day.  
> DOCTOR WHO AND SHERLOCK YO.  
> SEND HELP.  
> Anyway. Enjoy, gang. And thanks for reading. You guys are amazing.

[Why are you looking at me like that, Bones?]

“Like you don’t know… though ------ you don’t, you idiot.” The doctor rolled his eyes and finally left, glancing between Jim and Spock as if he knew something they didn’t and then sighing dramatically.

[What do you think that was about?] Jim asked, now more relaxed than his panicked state.

[I do not know], replied his Vulcan friend, in a chair by his side, as they had often found themselves in Sickbay. Jim sat up and gestured for his PADD, which was closer to Spock than to him. The Vulcan went to hand it to him, and when Jim reached out to receive it, their fingers touched, sending a tingling sensation up Jim’s arm. Spock withdrew immediately, cutting off the connection between them and leaving Jim feeling… empty.

[Well that was weird], he commented, wiggling his fingers in confusion. Spock “Hm”’d noncommittally. The only evidence that he’d even felt the same thing was the flush in his cheeks and a shift in his chair, which for Spock was the equivalent of squirming. It was endearing, really. [So, Spock.]

[Yes Jim?]

[How do you plan on distracting me for the next six days?] Jim waggled his eyebrows in a decidedly un-Spockian manner and waited. Spock’s move.

Of course, the Vulcan didn’t seem to catch on.

[You could finish the mission reports that you owe Starfleet Command.]

[Oh, again with that. Come on, Spock, I’m handicapped. At a disadvantage. Making me do the reports would be cruel and unusual punishment.] Spock just stared at him unflinchingly. [Okay fine. I can never say no to you.] Spock’s eyes crinkled in the corners.

[That is a problem that we both seem to have to deal with, Jim.] Oh shit, Jim thought to himself. That was smooth. He tried to think of a suave reply.

[One day we’re going to put that to the test.]

[Are we indeed?]

[Well since you can’t say no to me and I can’t say no to you, I guess the answer to that is yes.] Ha, Jim thought, out logic that.

It was just about at this moment that he realized that he may or may not be in love with Spock.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

I fucked up. Oh man did I fuck up.

By now Spock had realized that Jim was coming to some kind of revelation and was waiting for the inevitable outburst from his Captain.

Just like he always did.

Because Jim could hardly remember his life before Spock had been a part of it. Nor did he want to. Spock had always been there. Even when they’d been at odds (if you could call choking Jim in public and dumping him on a scary ice planet ‘odds’] they made an awesome command team. Which begged the question.

[Why did you decide to stay on the Enterprise?]

That obviously wasn’t what Spock was expecting to be asked, but he hid his confusion expertly.

[A family friend advised me to stay.]

[Yeah, okay, but you’ve never relied on anyone else for advice before. If you didn’t want to stay you would’ve left for New Vulcan, right?]

Jim, on his knees on the bed now, watched Spock contemplate this. At long last he answered.

[I supposed that--] he hesitated, [--that I have always been partial to being aboard the Enterprise.] Jim couldn’t help but laugh in relief, and try as he might Spock couldn’t seem to look away. [May I ask what this line of questioning stems from?]

Jim faltered.

[Uh…] Well he couldn’t very well tell Spock he was in love with him, could he?

Could he?

Uh, NO, he couldn’t. But he could turn the heat on Spock.

[Is it safe to say that you stayed with us], a silent [with me] floated between them, [because you would, however illogically, miss certain crew members?] Spock’s grip on the armchair tightened.

[It would be marginally safe to assume this, yes, Jim.] Jim came closer.

[Would you have missed me, Spock?]

[I already have], came the quiet reply, shocking Jim into silence. He felt a pain deep in his core. They weren’t talking about the five-year mission anymore. No. This was the unbreached subject. Jim had heard stories about what had happened after his… death. Most of them involved a grief-stricken Spock losing his shit and almost killing John Harrison. He’d dismissed them for the most part, but now… now he could see the pain on Spock’s face. He didn’t like seeing that.

[Hey. I’m right here, Spock.] The Vulcan refused to look at him. [Spock. Look at me.] He did. Jim moved to the edge of the bed so that his knees were just an inch from Spock’s and they were eye-to-eye. [I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.]

[I do not believe I would even allow you to.]

[Good.]

They stared at each other for a long time.

Eventually Jim reached for Spock’s hand. He figured he might as well keep things Vulcan until they could determine where they were going with whatever this was.

So Jim was speechless when Spock used Jim’s hand as a lever to pull him into a human kiss.

 


	10. T'hy'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock have a little discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're almost done with this fic! There are like four or five more chapters, and they're all basically done. I just need to type them up and post them. So there will probably be one per day, or close to that (depending on how busy I am cooking for Thanksgiving and whatnot). Fair warning, the next chapter is plotty. Sorry.  
> Anyway. Enjoy this chapter! It's so cute ahhhhh!

It took the Captain of the Enterprise a moment to absorb that his First Officer was kissing him. His scientific, logical VULCAN First Officer was kissing him. The human way.

It took him less than a moment to kiss Spock back.

And man was Spock a good kisser.

When they pulled back for air Jim found himself straddled over Spock’s lap. He could feel each of Spock’s fingers press slightly into his hips and pull him close into another kiss. Jim almost didn’t notice the tingling sensation, which had returned and was sending sparks up his spine. With a gasp into Spock’s mouth Jim’s hips arched, and the Vulcan’s grip on him tightened.

[Hey Spock.] Jim managed to speak before being pulled down again.

The Vulcan just murmured inaudibly, kissing Jim with even more fervor, as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste of Jim. The human had to force himself off Spock and NOT grab Spock’s hand when he sat back down on the bed. He winced at the confusion on his Vulcan’s face (and boy could he get used to saying that) before rushing to offer preemptive comfort.

[As much as I want to strip you down on this bed right now], Jim’s eyes grew brighter when Spock’s entire face turned green, [I also want an explanation about that electricity thing that I get when we touch. Because I know you, and I know that you know what it is. So spill.] Spock sighed, stretching his legs out and standing up. He paced across the room. As he walked he furrowed his eyes and slid his gaze to Jim. [Come on Spock. Whatever it is I can take it, I promise.]

The walking stopped. Within arms reach of Jim, he reached out a hand, two fingers extended. Jim’s hand knew what to do instinctually and he brushed two fingers to Spock’s.

[There it is again.] Jim remarked. Spock nodded.

[When you think of our… relationship, what word comes to mind?] Jim spoke without thinking.

“T’hy’la.” He gaped at himself. [How do I… well, that’s a dumb question. I know how I know that. But I know the meaning of the word as well. It’s us.] Spock smiled. Or half-smiled. As much as Vulcans smile.

[Yes, Jim. In Vulcan it is an all-encompassing word meaning friend, brother… and lover.]

[You know I’m really starting to like that word.]

[You would.] He moved back to sit on the bed with Jim. [The word also represents the bond that forms between certain people. In Vulcan culture this particular bond is rare, said to be predetermined. The pair is made aware of the bond and are telsu.]

[And that’s us.] Jim grinned and nudged Spock in the shoulder.

[You are taking this better than I thought you would.]

[Am I? Well I kind of cheated. 1) I’ve researched Vulcan bondings before and 2) whatever the artifact on the planet did to me, it filled in the blanks for me. I just wanted to hear you explain it.]

[You misled me], the Vulcan accused.

[Why yes I did. I like hearing you get all scientific.]

The red comm light went off, interrupting wherever that moment was going.

“Commander, Captain, we are being approached by a Klingon vessel,” came Uhura’s calm voice. Spock translated for Jim, who couldn’t understand any English at this point.

[Go], Jim ordered, kissing Spock’s temple. [The ship needs you more than I do right now. We can talk about how we’re meant to be and totally getting bonded on New Vulcan later.]

[I-- you--] For perhaps one of the first times in his life Spock as speechless.

[Yep. Just proposed. Say yes and go take care of our ship.]

Spock spontaneously drew Jim in for a kiss and then moved towards the door.

[Yes Jim], he said with a smile before he slipped his Command face on. [We will be bonded.]

[SWEET.]


	11. In Which Spock Is His Logical, Awesome Self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock handles the Klingons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the plotty chapter of the fic. I may have taken some liberties with the Klingon behavior and stuff. Sorry. I promise that after this we get straight to New Vulcan. We're reaching the end, folks.  
> As always, thanks for reading. Your kudos mean a RIDICULOUS amount to me. Enjoy, folks.

“Relieved, Commander Scott. Situation update.”

“Klingon vessel in sight, dead ahead.”

“No communication as of yet.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Shields up.” Spock settled into the Captain’s chair and remarked briefly to himself that he had never enjoyed the position the chair represented. Jim should be sitting here, not him. But he had a duty. Jim and the crew of the Enterprise were relying on him.

Uhura grabbed his attention.

“Incoming transmission, sir. It’s from the Klingons.”

“On screen, Lieutenant.”

A wrinkled Klingon appeared in front of them.

“This is General Kronn. I demand that you send the information regarding your current mission to me immediately. Do this, and we will not destroy your starship.”

Spock simply blinked at the screen.

“Did you hear me, Vulcan?”

“I heard you. I was merely wondering what the Klingon Empire knows of our current mission, and whether you realize that we are not in Klingon space and that firing upon the Enterprise will be classified as an act of war.”

“The Enterprise. The prize of Starfleet. Where is the famous child captain that I have heard all about? I would be interested in speaking with him.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed and he saw that the Klingon sensed he had touched a nerve.

“The Captain is dealing with more important matters at the moment. Would you like to wait?”

Kronn laughed, anger clear on his face. There was movement in the background of the transmission and the sound of photon torpedoes about to be fired.

“No, Vulcan, I am done waiting. Send me the information about the ancient relic of power, or be destroyed.”

Everyone on the bridge of the Enterprise tensed. Spock saw a loophole in the situation and he took it.

“I believe you are operating under false pretenses, General Kronn. The relic of which you speak is not a weapon of any kind. It is a language translator.”

“Lies! You simply want the power for yourself! You and your Federation would use it against us!”

“And would the Klingon Empire not do the same? But that is of no consequence since the relic is not a weapon. It should be enough that I am a Vulcan for you to accept this fact, but since that does not seem to be an option, I will have the mission report to you momentarily.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from Uhura, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov, and Uhura nodded at Spock when the report got through to the Klingon vessel. Together they watched General Kronn read it, and the tension coming from the transmission relaxed.

Eventually the Klingon nodded.

“I will accept this report as truth. There will be no bloodshed today, Vulcan.” Kronn nodded again and the transmission ended.

“Well done Commander!” Scotty’s voice boomed through the silence that fell over the bridge.

“Thank you, Commander Scott. If you will excuse me, I will brief the Captain on the result of the situation. You have the conn, Commander Scott.”

“Aye sir!”


	12. New Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim keeps his hands off Spock for a full six days, and they reach New Vulcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So I just zoomed through six days to get to New Vulcan. Hope no one minds. I think we have... three chapters left? I've been procrastinating on finishing but we're almost there. As always, thank for reading and commenting and kudos-ing, and enjoy the chapter.

Unbelievably, the remaining six days to New Vulcan passed by without much incident, even if it didn’t necessarily go the way Jim and Spock planned. Jim, after hearing about why the Klingons had confronted them, had decided that it would be best if Spock stayed on the bridge for most of the time instead of alone with him. In all honesty he wasn’t sure that he would ever let go of Spock if he got a hold of him.

In the meantime, Jim dictated all of his outstanding paperwork and got what he could done while he had downtime. Later Spock or Uhura could decipher it for him.

He also had Spock send the updated mission report, including the Klingon encounter, and now there was a starship monitoring the planet in case the Romulans tried to get the artifact or the Klingons changed their mind. There was also the matter of how the Klingons had known about the mission in the first place. Jim would leave it to Starfleet Command to figure that out.

During lapses in work Jim visited Bones. He had Spock choose passages of Vulcan script describing the bond and translate it for Bones to read.

Of course this would just initiate a conversation of sign language where Bones attempted to communicate that just maybe Jim and Spock should take some time and wait until Jim could speak English before they made any major decisions. Jim in return tried to tell Bones that what he and Spock had was a bond that only came around once every millenium and wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Turns out it’s really hard to say all that with just your hands and facial expressions.

Jim found that for the most part he could still talk with Uhura, which was a pleasant addition to an otherwise quiet week. Not that he didn’t love talking to Spock, because he loved talking to Spock, but he kept Spock on the bridge to stop himself from jumping the Vulcan in a random hallway.

 

And so it was in this fashion that the week to New Vulcan passed. By the time they finally went into orbit around New Vulcan, Jim thought he was going to lose his quite-Vulcan mind.

Scotty assumed command while Spock accompanied Jim to the colony. Spock had to inform Jim that Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were wishing them luck.

[You know, if it was just you and me, I would just stick to Vulcan.]

[Indeed? I admit it is quite refreshing to hear proper Vulcan on board.] Jim nudged him with his shoulder before they came into sight of any other Vulcans.

[You should just admit that me speaking Vulcan makes you horny.]

[I am affronted, Jim.]

[No you’re not.]

[Oh dear. You saw through my facade], deadpanned the Vulcan. Jim laughed.

When Sarek and one of the Vulcan healers came to meet them, Jim found himself pulling at his uniform, making sure he looked presentable. He had a double whammy of reasons he wanted to impress Sarek. He 1) didn’t want to bring shame to the Vulcan culture and 2) didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of the Vulcan who would basically be his father-in-law.

After the ta’als and pleasantries, and a small amount of almost-impressed from Sarek at Jim’s Vulcan, Spock motioned to leave Jim in the hands of the healer.

[You’re not coming?] Jim asked with the proper level of concern.

[I cannot be present during the process. I will be nearby, conversing with my father.] Sarek raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak.

[Oh? Oh. Right. Good luck with that. Sooo… I guess I’ll be right as rain soon?]

They glanced forlornly at each other (out of sight of the Vulcans, of course) and parted ways.

 


	13. So This Is A Meld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sees the healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally just typed up this chapter and decided to upload it today. Happy belated Thanksgiving and Hanukah! I dunno when the last two chapters will be up because 1) they're not done yet and 2) I'm going to New York all tomorrow and will be MIA. So if I get to writing and finish at least Chapter 14 today it'll be up Sunday. Enjoy the chapter guys!

The healer took Jim to a small structure that looked like an igloo of old. Inside was a cot and not much else. The healer, whose name Jim learned was T’Rahn, instructed him to lay on the bed and close his eyes. A bizarre melody started playing from somewhere and Jim recognized it  as being similar to a tune Spock sometimes meditated to.

[I have to initiate a shallow meld in order to determine the extent of the language barrier.]

[Okay.] Jim agreed. After all, he’d done this before and it hadn’t ended horribly.

He felt fingers brush his meld points and spared a wish that he was melding with Spock instead of T’Rahn.

Though this meld was different from what he had done with Spock’s older counterpart. With Spock Sr, it had been a transfer of information. With the healer, he could feel her sifting around in his head. even knowing she wasn’t there to hurt him, it took effort not to throw himself out of the meld.

When the healer pulled away, Jim opened his eyes, puzzled.

[What is it?]

The healer frowned.

[The Vulcan is more entrenched in your mind than you know. It has not only affected your language ability but also your mathematics level and technological capabilities.]

[Okay… but can you fix it or not?]

[I can, but you would lose your newfound knowledge.] Jim had a moment of realization as he gazed into the Vulcan’s eyes.

[You don’t think it is logical to exchange all of that information simply for the ability to speak English.]

[For a human, you are very perceptive.]

[My First Officer and future bondmate is Vulcan. I’ve had practice reading that face you all put on when you think no one can see what you’re thinking.]

[Interesting. So you would like to proceed with the arrangement?]

[I can’t very well captain a starship full of humans when I only speak Vulcan.]

[This is true. Logical, Captain Kirk.]

[High praise.]

They delved back into the meld and Jim could feel her go deeper. He started as she touched upon certain past memories, and she spoke in his mind to calm him.

[Picture doors closing on the memories you do not wish for me to see. I have no wish to intrude on your privacy.] Jim pictured a hallway in his mind with hundreds of doors on either side. With a thought, about half of the doors closed. the healer brought forward in Jim’s mind the image of Jim with the ancient relic. Then she guided him through what would happen next.

[You will tap into the memory of this moment and do exactly what you did the day you were changed. Instead of Vulcan on the wall, there will be English. When you look into the abyss of the translator, your mind will react and the Vulcan will go back to English.]

[Sounds like a plan. I appreciate you doing this.]

[You are welcome, Captain Kirk.]

In his mind, Jim stepped up to the cylinder which had changed his entire life and started to peer into the abyss in the center. From his memory he could hear Spock try to warn him, but it was too late, and Jim’s mind-self was thrown backwards into the wall.

T’Rahn pulled out of the meld and Jim’s eyes snapped open. As she handed him a cup of water she explained that it would take time for his brain to readjust to its prior state, and that he would likely feel tired during that time.

[I will now take you to the House of Sarek.]

[Thank you.]

Jim had to hide how excited he was and act professional as the pair of them left the clay structure and stepped into the sun. T’Rahn led him through the afternoon heat down a long road towards larger, fancier buildings, the houses of the more important Vulcans, like Ambassador Sarek. Once she pointed out Sarek’s house T’Rahn took her leave, and Jim stood alone on the steps of the building.

Before he knocked the door opened and Spock stood before him.

“Hey,” Jim grinned.


	14. An Unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock get the okay from Sarek, and encounter someone they didn't expect to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry this is so late... I've been.... procrastinating. Shhhh.  
> Anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter. We're almost done with this fic....  
> Also because of the certain character in this chapter I may have gotten carried away. He does that to me.

“Hello, Captain. How are you feeling?” The human ran a hand through his hair.

“To be honest? It’s weird. I feel like my mind is being drained. I can still see the Vulcan words in my head even though I’m back to English.” Spock gestured for him to follow him deeper into the house.

“This is understandable. it will take time for the effects of the relic to dissipate.” They stopped outside a room that looked like a library. “This is my father’s study. He would like to speak with you.”

“Oh man. You really don’t give a man much time to recover.” Spock sighed at Jim’s innuendo and waved his Captain into the study, following close behind. Sarek stood at his desk in the same position his son always did. Jim held up the ta’al in respect and Sarek responded in kind before offering Jim a place to sit. He didn’t waste any time.

“I have been made aware that you intend to bond with Spock.”

“Yes sir.”

“And you are telsu.”

“Yes sir.”

“Then it is settled.”

Jim and Spock exchanged glances.

“I must admit I am surprised you did not protest to the bonding, Father.”

“That would not be logical. You are telsu. It does not matter that Captain Kirk is a human. I should be the last to judge. And he is an extremely intelligent young man that would be a remarkable addition to the House of Sarek.” Though his face remained blank Jim could tell that the Ambassador was amused.

“I… thank you, sir. That means a lot coming from such a respected individual as yourself.”

“Like I said. Intelligent.” Sarek motioned to the door. “There is someone in the room next door who would like to speak with you both as well.”

“There is?” The pair rose from their seats and left the study. Turning into the next empty room, Jim saw who he was hoping but not expecting to see.

“Spock! Hey!” The older Vulcan stood near a window and turned to smile at his young friend.

“Hello, Jim.” Then Jim stood still and glanced between the two Spocks.

“I notice an odd lack of the end of the universe, Spocks.”

“Yes, how strange,” replied the older Vulcan with a twinkle in his eye. “I may have exaggerated at the result of my counterpart and I meeting.”

“You dog. How are you?” The pair embraced lightly and turned to the younger Spock, who stood without his usual grace in the doorway.

“I am fine, Jim. I’ve heard you’ve been on a little adventure.”

“Spock, would you just come in already?” Jim called out to his Vulcan. He silently crossed the room and held up a ta’al to his counterpart before pulling back and sitting against the wall in a chair. Jim gave him a look but Spock Sr. laughed and dismissed  it.

“I make Spock nervous. He wonders whether he will be turning into me someday.”

“Nah, Spock and you are so different!” exclaimed the human, sitting down near his older friend.

“You would be surprised what a lifetime of James Tiberius Kirk will do to you.” The Vulcan’s eyes softened and Jim could tell he was thinking of his own James Kirk.

“So you knew what we were in for? That’s why you encouraged Spock to stay on the Enterprise.”

Spock the younger straightened.

“I did not tell you who gave me that advice.”

“Yeah, but I inferred. And I was right, right?” Spock nodded.

“My Jim and I were different than the two of you. We didn’t have the tumultuous relationship that you have, but we didn’t realize our feelings until much later in our lives. Of course, that is what happens when the four of us all had different childhoods, bondings, events in our lives…” Spock Prime gazed into the distance and his voice trailed off. The younger Spock gathered the courage to ask his counterpart a personal question.

“Was there a… T’Pring, in your universe?” Jim saw his older friend’s eyes harden involuntarily.

“You know that such questions are that which I would normally leave unanswered. However, since you and Jim are bonding, I see no way in which your T’Pring can commit the same crimes as mine.”

“T’Pring died when Vulcan was destroyed,” said Spock shortly.

“Ah. I grieve with thee, Spock. Were you… close?”

“Not as such, but I felt her loss.”

Jim coughed loudly.

“Can someone please explain to me who this T’Pring is?” He tried to do the eyebrow thing that the two Vulcans in front of him were so good at.

“When Vulcan children are young, their parents establish a match for them, a bondmate. The bond is usually finalized in adulthood, when the male goes into pon farr,” Spock Prime explained.

“Right. The mating thing.”

“You know of it?” Both  Spock’s iterated.

“I hacked into the Vulcan Science Academy database. What? I got bored. And it’s not like I don’t have a right to know now. Carry on with the story.”

“We were betrothed to T’Pring  when we were seven.” Young Spock glanced at his counterpart to confirm it was the same for him.

“You were married and you never told me? Did Uhura know?” Spock Prime started.

“Why should Nyota know?”

“You mean you guys weren’t… you didn’t have a relationship with Uhura in your timeline?”

“Never.”

“Hmph. Maybe your Uhura wasn’t as attractive as our Uhura.”

“Jim, concentrate,” his First Officer prompted. “I was engaged, not married, and yes, Nyota knew that I was bonded as a child. It is, as you would say, ‘No big deal’.”

Jim harrumphed and turned back to Spock Prime.

“So tell us about your T’Pring.” Spock sighed, leaning back as he did so and sinking into the chair.

“Without the destruction of Vulcan, T’Pring and I remained bonded until I was older than you and on the Enterprise, where I went into pon farr. Jim evaded orders to get me to Vulcan, but instead of fulfilling the bond, T’Pring challenged me.” Jim knew that something significant had been said because Spock, his Spock, gasped. “As a champion… she chose Jim. He had accompanied me, along with Doctor McCoy. In the fires of pon farr, there was no logic. It wasn’t until--” here he paused, composing himself. “--It wasn’t until I squeezed the life out of Jim that I snapped out of the pon farr.”

“You _KILLED_ him?” Spock the younger  stood up, rage in his eyes. Spock’s tone never wavered.

“I thought I had. The good doctor had given him a compound that would make Jim appear dead, and gotten him back to the Enterprise. Once I returned I was made aware of what had happened.”

“Jesus,” Jim whispered in the silence that followed. “I guess we kind of know how that could happen. Spock almost killed me that time on the bridge.”

“I believe we are all grateful he did not,” came Sarek’s voice from the doorway.

“Yes," said the Spocks simultaneously. “We are.”

 


	15. El Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock head back to the Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun, guys. Thank you for reading, kudos'ing, and commenting. And telling me about errors.  
> SO. I have exams next week, so I probably won't be writing, but there's been a fic idea haunting me that I'm gonna try and write over winter break while I'm home. So stay tuned in a couple of weeks for that.  
> It's been a blast guys. Thanks for everything. (I sound like I'm going to go die in a hole, wow that's depressing.)

Against Jim’s protests, the bridge crew wasn’t allowed to attend their bonding. Spock Prime, however, found a loophole (something to do with how he was technically already in attendance through Spock, or something) and he was delighted to take pictures to assuage the younger version of his friends. He even got to talk to Doctor McCoy, who knew who he was and wanted to make sure that this universe’s Spock wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jim.

“I think that you can safely assume that if any harm comes to your Captain, Spock will already have mortally wounded himself to save him. Do not worry about damage from my counterpart, but more for damage that Jim will incur himself…” he waited a beat, “...Bones.”

“Damned if that isn’t the spookiest thing I’ve ever heard,” complained the doctor.

 

After the ceremony the pair was invited to stay on New Vulcan for their honeymoon, but they both insisted that they would rather be onboard their ship than anywhere else. Jim said his goodbyes to Spock Prime while Spock said goodbye to Sarek.

“Stay in touch, eh Spock?”

“I will when I can, Jim. Perhaps we will see each other out there in the universe…”

“Knowing you, you’ll show up when I least expect it. Am I going to meet any other yous? You know, just for future reference.”

Spock mock-scowled at his young friend.

“Jim, you know that information is classified, at least to you.”

“It was worth a shot. I’ll see you around, old man.”

Jim walked towards the shuttle awaiting him and Spock.

“Oh, but Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“After a particular… encounter, my Jim had, he stated that a beard suited me.”

“I’m going to meet a bearded Spock? HOT.”

 

Spock smiled to himself as he watched his young counterpart and Jim depart towards the shuttle, Jim teasing his new bondmate about teaching him Vulcan. Even with all of the differences between their lives, Jim was still, in essence, Jim.

Spock’s young counterpart had a long future ahead of him. But at least it wouldn’t be boring.

 


End file.
